Addicted to you
by BMShipper
Summary: Jefferson wants to "break up" with Whale. He thinks they shouldn't do what they've been doing for a while now anymore, but he won't get rid of Whale that easily...


**A/N: **I did it again *lol* Another one-shot about Jefferson & Doctor Whale from "Once Upon a time"... and it's even dirtier than the last one... I think *lol*

I don't even know why I'm doing it... I don't know why I can't get the idea of those 2 together out of my head, but I can't... they are just DAMN hot... like seriously hot... I just can't stop slashing them and the idea of them "together" just won't leave my mind... so here's the next piece of work... *lol* Have fun? Hopefully! =D

Again: English isn't my first language, so THANKS TO SHIRLEY who helped me with grammar and such! =)

You like it and want more? PLEASE comment... comments mean a lot to me and keep me going =)

**Addicted to you**

Jefferson was sitting in his living room on the couch, when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He had just put Grace to sleep, so at least the other person had the decency to wait until he appeared.

„Why is it, that you always sneak into my house instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell like every other normal person?" he asked into the darkness, because the living room's only light was through a floor lamp next to the couch.

„Because you wouldn't have it any other way," the male voice said, coming from behind him. And then he felt hands on his shoulders, sneaking downwards and starting to unbutton Jefferson's vest.

„I'm glad you have Grace back, by the way."

There was a nibbling on his earlobe and Jefferson had to bite back a moan.

„Yeah, and that's the reason we shouldn't do this anymore," he hissed, grabbing the hands and pulling Whale over the back of the couch directely into his lap.

„You're wearing eyeliner," he noticed immediately, once he could take a closer look at the other man.

„Because I know it turns you on if I do," Whale replied, sounding really confident, that he could actually go through with what he had planned.

„Doesn't matter, because we're not going to have sex tonight," Jefferson said, hoping to sound at least a little bit self-assured.

„Doesn't feel like we're not going to do it." Whale grinned at him, wrapping his arms around Jefferson's neck. „You want me."

„I do, but... it's not appropriate anymore. What if Grace wakes up?" Jefferson asked, feeling his breath catching in his throat when Whale started licking the scar on his neck, one of his most sensitive spots, and of course he knew that by now.

„She won't," Whale replied with a certainty that would probably surprise Jefferson, if he didn't know him by know.

„How can you be so sure?" he asked, taking in a sharp breath when Whale's tongue started nuzzling at his neck, sucking gently, and it literally drove Jefferson crazy.

„Because I just know." Whale replied, and Jefferson could almost feel the grin on his lips.

Slowly, he pushed Whale off him so he could look into his eyes.

„Not good enough. I still don't think this is a good idea..."

Annoyed, Whale rolled his eyes.

„Come on, Jefferson... she's upstairs... we're down here... we just need to be as quiet as possible and she won't even know I was here..."

„I... I don't know..." Jefferson said, already feeling his resistance fading away, and slowly but surely Whale would feel the effect he had on him anyways.

„But I know. I know you want me, and I want you, too." The so-called doctor leaned forward and captured Jefferson's lips with his own and that was it. There was only so much Jefferson could take, and Whale managed to push the exact right buttons to get what he wanted.

„Asshole!" Jefferson spat, almost expecting Whale's next comment.

„It turns me on to drive you crazy like this. I love it when you call me names and curse. It's actually pretty sexy."

He leaned forward to kiss Jefferson again, before his hands travelled downwards once more. „Can I now get on with undressing you? I need to get my hands on that sexy body of yours. We haven't had sex in..."

„...three days," Jefferson interrupted him. „I am surprised you managed to survive this long."

„Me too, believe me, me too. It was hard, though..." Whale replied, finishing to unbotton Jefferson's vest and hustling it down his shoulders.

„I can feel something else that's hard," Jefferson said with a grin. He pulled Whale closer, so Whale was straddling his hips, placing his hands on his thighs and starting to rub the palms up and down.

„And it's all because of you," Whale whispered.

He leaned close again and once more started to kiss Jefferson, and _god_, how much Jefferson loved to be kissed by Whale, because he was such an awesome kisser.

This thing between them – whatever it was – had been going on for weeks now. Ever since Jefferson had been able to leave the house again and had reconnected with Whale, they had started some kind of affair. At first for Jefferson it was to numb the pain he was still feeling about Grace, but that wasn't an excuse anymore. Especially now, when he had her back. Still, it hadn't stopped. Whale still came sneaking into his house at night and Jefferson would still let him have his way with him. And sometimes even the other way round.

Moaning, Jefferson rolled his hips against Whale's as Whale's tongue swiped into his mouth. He was enjoying the little battle their tongues were fighting and exploring Whale's mouth.

„Clothes off," Whale mumbled into the kiss, causing Jefferson to let out a chuckle.

„Someone's impatient."

„Shut up, just undress me," Whale demanded, and his voice sounded almost whiney. Almost, because if Jefferson had learned one thing, it was that Whale didn't whine.

Jefferson was more than happy to oblige and within a minute they managed to get rid of their clothes by literally tearing them apart. They flung shirts, pants and underwear to the ground and when Whale pulled Jefferson back against him, they both groaned.

Whale started kissing him again, while one of his hands snuck between their bodies and grabbed Jefferson's erection, starting to pump it.

„Oh... God..." Jefferson hissed, letting his head fall into his neck and offering Whale even more working surface which he immediately knew to attack.

Whale's tongue trailed over his scar, causing Jefferson's whole body to shiver in anticipation. „You can call me Victor..." he whispered into Jefferson's ear, and Jefferson happily obliged.

„Victor... yes... god, yes..." he moaned, feeling Whale's fingers trailing up and down his cock, teasing the slit with his thumb. He knew how much the other man loved it to be called by his real name. Especially since he was one of the very few people who actually knew who he was, because they had some kind of history. Not particularly a good one, but they had definitely always respected each other. Moreso, Jefferson had even feared him, before he got to know him.

„Touch me!" he heard Whale whisper into his ear, only then noticing that – so far – Whale was doing all the work and he had done nothing.

„Where?" Jefferson asked playfully, starting to let his fingers trail down Whale's spine.

„Here?" He leaned forward, kissing his cheek and nibbling at his earlobe. „Or here?" Slowly he grabbed his buttcheeks, starting to massage them. „Or maybe here?" He let one of his fingers slid in between them and teased his whole, pressing against it but not quite pushing in. „Or should I touch your cock?" His free hand moved forward, between their bodies, and wrapped around the hard, warm flesh.

„All..." Whale moaned. „All of it an more. I need to feel you inside of me."

Hearing Whale say all those things and the noises he was making went straight to Jefferson's cock and he was having difficulties trying to compose himself as not to bury himself deep inside of Whale right the fuck now.

Instead, he slid to the floor with him still in his lap, taking a place on the cosy white carpet.

„On all four! Now!" Jefferson instructed Whale, who didn't waste any time doing this. He then turned around, so his backside was turned to Jefferson.

„If you could see how sexy you are right now," Jefferson whispered as he leaned over him, starting to trail kisses down his spine.

When he reached the crack of his ass, he started to include his tongue, letting it slid down until he was licking at Whale's entrance, making him moan and wriggle in anticipation.

„Please Jefferson, do something... anything..." he literally begged and that was confirmation enough for Jefferson.

He let his tongue push inside, starting to rim him and suck at his hole at the same time, while he sneaked one of his hands around Whale's legs to keep him steady and grabbed his hard cock with the other one. The tip was already wet from the precome and Jefferson smeared it onto the sensitive skin with his movements, slowly increasing the pace.

When Jefferson finally pulled back, Whale let out a frustrated groan, but only for a second, because when Jefferson pushed in two fingers at once, it turned into a lustful grunt, a sound that made Jefferson go crazy within seconds.

„Hurry up, please. I want your cock inside of me," Whale demanded, speaking out loud what Jefferson was secretly thinking, and so he started thrusting into Whale with both fingers, scissoring them and trying to find his prostate. Which he knew he had, when Whale let out a strangled moan.

Rubbing against the sensitive spot, Jefferson grabbed the bottle of lube he always kept hidden underneath his couch and opened the plug. Letting a fair amound drop onto his erection and around Whale's hole, he prepared the both of them for what was about to come, before he pulled his fingers out of Whale.

„Ready... Victor?" he asked, emphasizing his name, and watching Whale cling to the rug.

„Yes, god, yes." Whale moaned out.

That was all it took. Jefferson grabbed Whale's hips and lined himself up at his entrance before he pushed in with one swift move, sinking into him balls-deep. A low moan left his lips and he needed to stop himself and Whale from moving, or he would have come right then in that very moment.

„You alright?" he asked, leaning over Whale again and kissing the back of his neck.

„Yeah. I've... I've just missed you," Whale admitted, barely audible. It was really rare that he showed some emotions, and hearing something like that made Jefferson smile.

„Me too. We should _really_ wait another three days until the next time," Jefferson gave back, earning a chuckle from Whale.

„No, we shouldn't."

Jefferson pulled out a bit, just to slam back into him with a strength he didn't know he was capable of.

„How do you want it? Slow? Fast?"

„Deep. And hard," Whale gave back and that was a demand Jefferson was happy to oblige.

He sneaked a hand around Whale's body to pull him closer to him, while he wrapped the other one around his hard dick, before he pressed up against Whale all the way. Whale arched into him and pushed himself into every stroke, obviously enjoying what Jefferson was doing to him and so did Jefferson. He just loved the feeling of being inside of Whale, loved the tightness and the way Whale just responded to every single thrust.

Whale didn't even try to hold himself back, his moans getting louder and louder with every new push. The tension coiled tighter in Jefferson and he felt his control slipping away.

„Are you close?"

„Almost there," Whale nodded, digging into the rug so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Jefferson watched him, wanted to watch him fall apart and absorb every single second of it like a sponge, because he was just so absolutely beautiful. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that he couldn't see his face, but that was something he could change.

He slid out of Whale, causing the other man to groan in frustration and turn his head around. „What are you doing? Get back in?"

„Turn around. I wanna see you coming," Jefferson replied, and Whale immediately followed his orders, laying down on his back and spreading his legs wide and inviting.

Jefferson enjoyed the view for a moment, before he grabbed his cock, lined up and hit home again.

„Yes... there... good..." Whale moaned, his fingers digging into Jefferson's back almost violentely, while his legs embraced Jefferson's hips, pulling him even closer.

Over and over again Jefferson thrust into him, feeling himself getting closer with every second. He took a hold of Whale's cock again, pumping him in time with his thrusts, enjoying every moment of their encounter. Seeing Whale this undone, hearing him moan like that faltered his rhythm. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he wanted to make Whale come first, trying to hold back as long as he could.

„Jefferson, I'm... I'm... I can't..." Whale stuttered, clinging onto Jefferson and finally letting go. With Jefferson's name on his lips he came, shooting his cum in between their bodies and into Jefferson's hand, and that was all it took for Jefferson to put him over the edge, too. It dragged Jefferson under with no means of escape.

One last thrust into him, and then his hips stuttered and jerked, and he ejaculated deep inside of Whale's body, sinking down on him heavy breathing.

„Oh God, that was..."

„Yeah... and you really want to abstain from this?" Whale chuckled, abstractedly stroking Jefferson's back.

„That was... a bad idea..." Jefferson replied, lifting his head so he could look at Whale. „A very bad idea."

„Damn right it was. I'm glad I could convince you otherwise." Whale grinned, turning them around, so he was laying on top of Jefferson. „And to proof how wrong you were, I demand a second round. Just to make sure you know what you would miss."

„Nymphomaniac," Jefferson laughed, when he slid out of Whale finally.

„No, it's just you I can't get enough of," Whale replied, kissing Jefferson's lips, before he could say anything else.

_Yes_, to stop sleeping with him had been a really bad idea, and even though Jefferson had really wanted to go through with it, he knew now that he never could. Because he liked being with him way to much. Because with things like that he made him feel like a real man again, something he hadn't felt in a long time.


End file.
